Talk:Twisted Alice/@comment-26028315-20181110032933
I think that the evil Alice Angel isn't completely Susie, that it's probably only half-Susie and half pure ink monster (the ink-monster part of her I like to call Malice). Either that, or Susie must have been partly soulless, but I think it's the first prediction. Ink Bendy was made without a soul, and he became massively corrupted, and Malice is still pretty hideous-looking. Or, at least, half of her is. So that makes me think that the soul of Susie has only maintained control over half of the character, and the rest of it is pure evil, like Bendy. It would make sense with her voice line, saying: "I had to do it. She made me." That would seem like Susie was saying that, and the "she" was referring to Malice, the one who's mostly in control of the inky corrupted form of Alice. She also seems to switch between personalities, especially during the monologue with Henry when they first meet; one moment, she's bitter and cruel, and the next moment, she's scared and paranoid. "Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here, trailing his tainted ink to my door!" It was spoken with outrage and disgust, but the very next couple sentences: "It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!" These lines were spoken with a noticeably frightened tone, and the last word was spoken with a change in the voice, sounding higher-pitched... almost as if a good side of her - Susie - had regained control for a moment. Evil Alice Angel even resembles the Batman villain, Two-Face, and Two-Face actually suffers with multiple personality disorder. It's very likely that it's the same case with the corrupted Alice Angel; the good side being Susie, and the bad side being Malice. If this were the case, then it would sorta make sense why she's striving to be "perfect". Susie was no doubt horrified how she looked in the evil Alice Angel and wanted her to look complete, and Malice herself was also probably not wanting to look hideous, either. If one side was wanting to become perfect and the other one didn't care, I could imagine that causing some internal conflict with the character, but if both of them wanted to, then I could see the desire only getting much stronger... stronger to the point where she kills and mutilates other cartoon creatures to make herself perfect. Susie's line that says "I had to do it. She made me." no doubt shows that this wasn't what Susie wanted to do to become perfect, and that shows that she's still got her humanity, I suppose. But the other side, Malice, the one who's just pure ink monster, has no problem with killing and mutilating other ink creatures to make herself perfect. After all, we can tell how pure ink monsters behave in the case of Bendy and the Butcher Gang (if they don't have any souls either, and I kinda doubt that they do). Not only that, but her saying "Dreams come true, Susie. Dreams come true." wouldn't be Susie saying it to herself: it would me Malice saying it to Susie, almost as if reassuring her that all the horrible acts they're having to commit together is necessary to form the complete Alice. And this shows that, really, Malice is the one who's in control of the evil Alice Angel's body, whereas Susie herself is stuck in the conscience of the creature, resulting in this character being a Tragic Villain in my eyes.